Cumpleaños
by Chika-Phantom-Li
Summary: El día perfecto para pedirle matrimonia a la mujer que amaba o eso pensó hasta que la vio abrazada a otro hombre con una bata muy pequeña a su parecer que no le cubría nada. Qué hacer si es una fecha especial… su cumpleaños.


_**Summary:**_

El día perfecto para pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que amaba, o eso pensó hasta que la vio abrazada a otro hombre frente a su casa con una bata muy pequeña a su parecer y que no le cubría nada. Qué hacer si es una fecha especial… su cumpleaños.

_**Disclaimer:**_

*Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, es de CLAMP.

*La portada esta hecha por imágenes de Internet, acomodadas por mi para la creación de un collage que se adecuara a la historia que escribo, sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaraciones:**

*Esta escrito desde el punto de vista de cada uno, sin embargo esta en tercera persona.

* * *

**Shaoran.**

Se sentía triste, hoy precisamente tenía que ser el día en que tenia que ver lo que nunca quiso aceptar, es mas -¡Aun no lo acepto!- grito con frustración, eso no podía ser verdad, el la amaba y ella también ¿Verdad?, siempre se lo demostraban, no podía creer que los besos, los abrazos... las caricias. Que todo fuera mentira.

"¿Porque hoy?" se preguntaba una y otra vez... hoy iba a ser el día... un día por demás especial en su vida y en su corazón. Había tomado una decisión importante para él y para ella, y hoy, precisamente hoy queria decírsela, quería preguntarle, quería... quería ver como ella aceptaba y se lanzaba a sus brazos llena de felicidad mientras el la atrapaba y la llenaba de besos, porque a partir de ese día... seria su prometida.

Sabía que estaba en lo incorrecto al no cerciorarse y ser tan cobarde, pero es que era sumamente doloroso ver esa escena, el no era masoquista y no quería saber que era lo que había pasado entre ella y _ese sujeto, _no podía creerlo…

**Flash Back (a)**

13 de julio, se levanto temprano para pasar el mejor día de su vida junto con la mujer que amaba, se encontraba feliz, hoy tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio, sabia que eran jóvenes, pero que importaba ¡Tenia años amándola! desde que era un niño y hoy cumplían 3 años de noviazgo desde que regreso de su natal Hong Kong.

**Flash Back (b)**

Podía recordar claramente el día en que regreso, le había costado trabajo convencer a su madre de que lo dejara termina la preparatoria y la Universidad en Japón, pero lo había logrado, solo le juro que regresaría con su prometida para ser el jefe del clan Li. Claro que aun no eran ni siquiera novios pero Shaoran pensaba en pasar toda su vida junto a la dueña de su corazón, su flor de cerezo.

El la había ido a recoger a la escuela junto con una rosa para regalársela.

Mientras esperaba pudo ver como salían los estudiantes de sus clases llenos de felicidad por haber dado por terminado su jornada de estudios, pensó en las clases que estaba perdiendo por su traslado pero pronto el también estaría matriculado en la misma escuela que su castaña, pero por ahora lo unico que le importaba era encontrar a Sakura.

Un rato después pudo divisarla a lo lejos, se veía hermosa, radiante y solo quería llegar hasta ella y besarla, venia junto con Daidouji y al otro lado de ella Hirawizawa, que al verlo sonreírle a Sakura de esa manera tan afectuosa creyó que lo había olvidado y desvió la mirada mientras se daba la vuelta un tanto decepcionado. Cuando hablaban nunca decían nada de sus sentimientos, pero no creyó que estos fueran a cambiar ¡Los de el no habían cambiado!

Suspiro y decidió que lo mejor era enfrentarse a la realidad, pero de repente unos brazos lo abrazaron por la espalda, era ella, su Sakura.

-Creí que habías venido por mi- le dijo con una voz llena de ternura.

-Lo hice…- se quedo cayado un momento en lo que pensaba en que hacer, ella podía estar con Hirawizawa y el no podía hacer nada más que dejarla para que fuera feliz, se dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Tomoyo y Eriol se estaban besando para despedirse ya que habían ido a recoger a Tomoyo.

-Te extrañe mucho Shaoran- Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos de felicidad al saber si lo había esperado y que aun no le regresaba el abrazo de la castaña.

-Toma, te traje esta flor, cerezo-se la entrego para después abrazarla él.

-Gracias pero no te hubieras molestado, que tal si vamos a mi casa, quiero darte algo.- le contesto sonrojada mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Como quieras.- y con una gran sonrisa Shaoran paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y así ambos se dirigieron a casa de la castaña. El con gran curiosidad, ya que se suponía que su llegada era una sorpresa para ella, ya que le quería pedir que fuera su novia.

En el camino hablaron de cosas sin sentido para pasar el rato, contando anécdotas y recuerdos, rememorando lo vivido en ausencia del otro y perdiéndose en sus miradas llenas de amor y felicidad.

Al llegar a la casa ella le dijo que lo esperara en la sala y que se cambiaria, iba por el regalo y no tardaba dejándolo a él aun con una extraña sensación de curiosidad, ya que no recordaba que día era.

Al verla regresar con el, solo pudo levantarse del sillón en el que se encontraba y expresar lo hermosa que se veía dándole una vuelta mientras sonreía junto con ella. Se había puesto algo sencillo pero muy lindo, una falda plisada de mezclilla azul y una blusa de tirantes rosas junto con unas sandalias de tacón bajo color rosa.

Después de haber tomado una taza de té preparado por ella él le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella de algo importante y por mas despistada que ella fuera sabía lo que el de ojos de chocolate quería decirle.

Ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sillón, el tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la miro fijamente.

-Sakura, yo…- se estaba poniendo nervioso y eso no ayudaba a su propósito "Vamos si puedo ya no tengo 10 años, tengo 17, 1, 2, 3…", así que se intento serenar un poco contando hasta 10 y con un suspiro dijo: –Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te confesé mis sentimientos y tú los tuyos, tuve que irme pero regrese como te lo prometí…- ella lo miraba con los ojos en forma de corazón y llena de ilusiones.-Y quiero decirte que no han cambiado, sigo sintiendo todo el cariño y amor que sentí desde pequeño hacia ti… y quisiera saber si tu…- con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo nervioso y avergonzado que estaba por decir tan abiertamente sus sentimientos ya que a él no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos, pero por ella haría hasta lo impensable.

Se arrodillo frente a ella, aun tomando sus manos y le pregunto, -Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- y sin previo aviso se vio tumbado por la castaña, que en su arranque de extrema felicidad se lanzo a él y junto sus labios junto a los suyos mientras ambos a un en el suelo se demostraron todo el amor que se tiene con un beso tierno lleno de sentimientos. Ambos sonrojados y felices.

Mas sin embargo sin previo aviso se sintió sin el peso que momentos antes estaba sobre él, dejando de disfrutar de los dulces labios de su ahora novia.

-Mocoso del demonio aléjate de mi hermana.- es lo único que escucho ya que lo primero que vio fue a su novia en brazos de su hermano y momentos después un puño directo a su cara, logrando dejarlo en el piso y viendo estrellas amarillas.

**Fin Flash Back (b)**

Sonrió ante aquello, pero decidió que sería mejor darle una sorpresa a su adorada novia secuestrándola todo este fin de semana para él, asi que inicio su marcha. Había rentado una pequeña cabaña a las afueras del bosque para así después de poder pedirle matrimonio sin que su molesto hermano interviniera, su inquieta prima armara un escándalo o la prima extraña de su novia los gravara y lo incomodara al pedirle matrimonio.

Pasarían unos días pensando en un agradable futuro juntos, nadarían en el lago y comerían en el bosque, pero con lo que no contó fue que al llegar a la casa de su novia ella estuviera en la entrada en una bata muy delgada y pequeña a su parecer y que no debería portar frente a nadie "excepto yo" pensó lleno de celos y mas al verla abrazando a un _Tsukishiro_ con una sonrisa de ternura, mientras él le daba la espalda correspondiendo su abrazo. Se sonrieron sin dejar de abrazarse, dijeron algo y se volvieron a abrazar, con eso sus pensamientos se congelaron, el sabia que ella en su niñez había estado enamorada de él y ahora... quizá se aburrió de él y a vuelto a enamorarse de su primer amor.

Dejándolo a el y a su roto corazón sin quien amar...

**Fin Flash Back (a)**

Se negaba a creer que ella lo hubiera engañado, pero no podía pensar con claridad, el vestuario de ella era por demás no adecuado para salir a despedir a su _amigo_, aparte de que el tenia la camisa desfajada y el saco en una mano ¿Qué podía pensar el de eso?

¿Que era cierto y que no?, ¿Qué podía hacer? él no quería dejar de creer en el amor que se profesaban ambos en cada uno de sus besos, caricias o palabras de amor, llenas de ternura y sentimiento. Además se supone que se deberían de tener confianza, siempre se dijeron que la confianza y la comunicación eras 2 de los factores más importantes para una relación, y que si algún día dejaran de sentir el amor que se tienen hablarlo para no caer en engaños, reclamos y peleas que podrían destruir una posible amistad que sobrara ente ambos después de dicha separación, tenía que pensarlo bien, ella no es así, es la mujer más sincera que él hubiera conocido, tierna, gentil, comprensiva y que... ¿había perdido?

S||-||-||Y||-||-||S&S||-||-||Y||-||-||S&S||-||-||Y||-||-||S

**Sakura**

Juraría haber visto a Shaoran en la calle de enfrente, pero por ahora tenía que despedirse de su mejor amigo Yukito Tsukishiro.

**Flash Back (a)**

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando de repente tocaron la puerta, creyó que era su amado novio el que llegaba, y que pensaba acaparar todo el día, claro que dijo que solo unas horas pero ella quería tenerlo para ella todo ese día tan importante, su cumpleaños y su aniversario, ella sabía que a él nunca se le olvidaba ninguna fecha pero la única a la que no le daba importancia antes era la de su cumpleaños, pero eso cambio cuando se hicieron novios ya que nunca lo olvidaba.

**Flash Back (b)**

En sus primeros meses de noviazgo ambos al ser un _poco_ tímidos apenas y se besaban, pero después de que la pareja de pelinegros y ojos del más puro azul del mar les gastaran tantas bromas y comentarios acerca de su timidez, ya cansado, él el día del festival en el templo Tsukimine se subió en una banca y grito a todo pulmón:

–Buenas noches, siento la interrupción pero tengo que decirle a mi novia aquí presente.- dijo mientras le tomaba de las manos y la ayudaba a subir a la banca. –Eres lo más importante para mí y TE AMO con todo mi corazón- después de eso y aunque ambos estuvieran sonrojados, nerviosos y avergonzados no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Shaoran Li se echara para atrás.

Con una tímida sonrisa tomo el rostro de ella con una mano y acerco su rostro al de su amada demostrándose en ese simple gesto, un beso, todo el amor que sentían por el otro.

Mientras una feliz Tomoyo bailoteaba por todos lados al haber podido grabar toda la declaración del castaño a su querida amiga y aunque tan sorprendida como su novio por la manifestación de los sentimientos de ellos pero feliz por la pareja de castaños.

Pensar en su querido Shaoran le hacia recordar tantas cosas bonitas... como que cuando acababan de hacerse novios cada semana le regalaba una flor y ella le hacia un chocolate en forma de lobo, aunque casi nuca tenía esa forma el le decía que lo importante era que lo hizo con su cariño que le tiene y que eso era lo que le importaba, después cada mes, sin dejar a lado las semanas pero ahora en los meses se la pasaban juntos por todos lados de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, mientas que al cumplir los años de noviazgo, decidieron que aunque era una fecha importante no dejarían de lado su tradición de celebrar cada semana y mes por poder estar juntos para celebrarlo, esos días de aniversario por año se la pasaban como siempre: juntos, pero organizaban una salida, ya sea a la playa u otra ciudad para celebrar una vez más...

**Fin Flash Back (b)**

Saliendo de sus hermosos recuerdos decidió abrirle la puerta a su novio y preguntarle por había llegado tan temprano, aunque la verdad no le importaba mucho que digamos.

-Siento ha… haber tardado, pero por qué no pasas Yukito, que sorpresa, no te esperaba y menos tan temprano- dijo ella primero con un poco de confusión y preocupación al verlo tan triste.

-Hola pequeña Sakura, siento no haber avisado y lo siento, pero es que necesitaba un lugar en el cual sentirme seguro- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón con los brazos en sus piernas y en sus manos su cabeza con un gesto de desesperación.

-No te preocupes, sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea, eres mi mejor amigo- le respondió con una gran sonrisa. –Porque no me cuentas que es lo que paso para que un joven tan sonriente tenga una cara de tristeza infinita.-

Se acerco a él le rodeo con un brazo mientras el poco a poco se recargo en el hombro de ella mientras sentía como gruesas lagrimas bajaban de los ojos de su amigo por su hombro mientras le decía –No sé qué hacer Sakura, yo… bueno la verdad…- ese comportamiento extraño a la oji-verde quien decidió separarlo para verlo mejor ya que no entendía su comportamiento. Viendo sorprendida que de estar triste su amigo pasaba a avergonzado con sus mejillas sonrojadas un poco.

-mmm yo, bueno, jejeje uff es que y_yo es_estoy en_enamo_enamorado d_de Na_Nakuru, la chica que persigue a tu hermano.- Termino de decir más sonrojado que como había empezado. –Y lo peor es que creo que a tu hermano le está empezando a gustar y siento que lo estoy traicionando- Le conto con una cara llena de tristeza y confusión.

-No te preocupes, creo que yo te puedo ayudar más de lo que pensaba.- le responde ella sonriendo y suspirando de alivio.

-Porque dices eso Saku.- pregunto extrañado mientras se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo que saco de su pantalón.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, puedes andar con Nakuru sin problemas, yo vi a mi hermano con la profesora Kajo, al parecer empezaron a salir hace un mes, pero se supone que nadie sabe, yo los descubrí y hable con mi maestra y me lo confirmo.- le contesto con una cálida sonrisa. -Solo que mi hermano no esta enterado de que yo lo se.- rió un poco y tomo las manos de su amigo. -No te preocupes, también he platicado con Nakuru por el chat y no está interesada en Touya, simplemente le gusta hacer enojar a mi hermano. También sabe lo de él y la profesora porque mi hermano harto de su acoso se lo había gritado.- rió un poco mas y continuo. -Ese día Nakuro le hizo un dramon para que al final le dijera que ella no se oponía, pero que con su hobby de molestarlo no se metiera y salio cual reina.- término con una gran sonrisa al ver como el brillo en los ojos de su amigo ya estaba de vuelta y con su tranquila sonrisa.

-Gracias Saku, eres la mejor, me sentía morir por tener que decidir entre la amistad de tu hermano y Nakuru. Por cierto ¿Aun no regresa tu padre de la excavación?- pregunto

-No, pero no debe tardar...-

Y así se le fueron 2 horas platicando son su amigo hasta que de pronto le recordó a su despistada amiga.

-Oye Saku, ¿A qué hora era tu cita con Shaoran?-

-Alas 10, ¿Por qué?-

Entonces me tengo que ir, todavía te tienes que arreglar y ya son las 8-

-Oh! Es cierto, te acompaño a la salida.-

Ya afuera mientras se despedían con un abrazo.

-Gracias Saku no sabes la carga tremenda que me has quitado de encima, tu hermano es muy importante para mí y mejor amigo, varón…, claro que tu eres mi mejor amiga Saku.-

-jijiji gracias Yukito por pensar así de mi, pero creo que debes hablar con Nakuru, le encantara ser tu novia estoy segura.- le contesto mientras lo volvía a abrazar con el cariño que tenían como mejores amigos, casi hermanos.

**Fin Flash Back (a)**

"Espero que si ande con Nakuro, harían una pareja muy linda" pensó mientras entraba a su hogar para cambiarse y quedar muy bonita para su amado novio.

S||-||-||Y||-||-||S&S||-||-||Y||-||-||S&S||-||-||Y||-||-||S

¡Tres horas!, 3 horas ahí acostado en el suelo de su habitación pensando desde lo más lógico, hasta lo más tonto y lo peor de lo que había visto, tenía miedo de que su amada Sakura ya no lo quisiera, que lo hubiera engañado y traicionado, que hubiera estado con Tsukishiro de _esa _forma cuando decidieron que hasta que se casaran o ella se sintiera segura ellos... ellos, ellos harían el amor...

¡NO! Eso era imposible se dijo,¡Ella era pura e inocente!, pero siempre está la semilla de la duda.

Desde que llego como a las 8 y media de la mañana, apenas entro y cerró la puerta de la entrada, no recodaba si con llave o no pero no le importaba, ni siquiera cerró la puerta de su habitación, donde solo necesitaba girar el rostro y saberlo.

Estaba mirando el techo, no se había dado cuenta de que podía ser de gran ayuda para pensar...

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos que hasta creía ver a su Sakura entrar, más hermosa que lo de costumbre con esa falda blanca con vuelo y medias de negras, con una blusa del mismo color de tirantes, su cabello recogido solo por un lado con un pequeño broche plateado que él le había dado con forma de flor de cerezo y pintada suavemente.

Se arrodillo alado de él, abrazándolo y derramando unas lágrimas en su hombro mientras le preguntaba, -¿Por qué no fuiste Shao? Creí que te había pasado algo.- La volteo a ver y si, ella era real no un producto de su imaginación, pero no por eso reaccionaba, Por un momento creyó que ya se iba y la iba a detener para preguntarle si en verdad la había perdido ¡Le rogaría por otra oportunidad! La ama tanto que haría cualquier cosa por no perderle... Mas nada salió de su boca, solo se le quedo viendo.

Pero no, ella solo se levanto un poco pero seguía arrodillada alado de él, puso en su celular una tonada y le empezó a cantar.

_Mi corazón hoy pertenece a ti  
Y el mundo sabe que es así  
Es de día y noche que yo pienso en ti  
Te amo demasiado_

Al verlo ahí tirado pensó lo peor, pero lo bueno es que se encontraba a salvo y al mirarlo recordó parecer a verlo visto temprano, solo pudo deducir que pudo haber malinterpretado el abrazo que le dio a Yukito, pero no sabía el motivo ya que antes lo había abrazado y no había reaccionado así, ni un reclamo, nada, al parecer estaba pensando que hacer pero ella no quería que pensara mas que en el amor que ella sentía por el... así se le ocurrió esta idea para que entendiera lo que ella pensaba.

_Mi amor es como un volcán  
que te quema en su explosión total  
te doy todo lo que hay que dar  
Y nunca es suficiente_

Al iniciar primero su voz se escucho un poco distorsionada por la preocupación pero después se volvió más normal y lo miro a los ojos mientras él seguía al parecer en otro mundo.

_Tengo que inventar la manera  
Para enseñarte que llevas  
En tus manos mi vida entera  
La quiero compartir contigo_

El llevaba puesto una camisa azul cielo y sobre esta una de vestir desabrochada color verde junto con su pantalón de mezclilla negro y sus converse de siempre, color azul oscuro. Se veía normal más en su mirar es donde ella podía darse cuenta lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo poder escucharla, sin reclamos y tener esa tristeza juntos, sin saber qué hacer.

_Sabes que soy tuya cariño mío  
Completamente tuya  
Te entrego mi alma, espíritu y ser  
Y si alguna vez lo dudas cariño mío  
Dímelo a la cara  
Y haré lo que quieras, te lo demostraré  
Que soy completamente tuya_

Poco a poco cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por la canción y que el viera que lo cantaba de corazón así que coloco sus manos en su pecho (N/A: como cuando oras en la iglesia).

_Te extraño tanto cuando estoy sin ti  
No puedo cantar, no puedo ni dormir  
En esos días el sol se va detrás de ti  
Me quedo en tu sombra_

_Es ahí que me pongo a pensar  
Que contigo es donde siempre quiero estar  
Prometo amarte hasta el final  
Te juro, eres mi cielo_

Shaoran no lo podía creer, pero aun así no salía de su letargo parecía en un trance, donde solo podía ver y escuchar a su Sakura y se sentía como si flotara y su cuerpo no estuviera con el ya que se encontraba igual desde que llego y lo único que había movido era su cabeza, ya que hasta sus brazos los tenia para arriba como cuando llego y se tiro en el piso.

_Quiero que me sientas corriendo  
Por cada vena y en cada hueso  
Y también en cada suspiro  
Vivo para que me sientas_

_Sabes que soy tuya cariño mío  
Completamente tuya  
Te entrego mi alma, espíritu y ser  
Y si alguna vez lo dudas cariño mío  
Dímelo a la cara  
Y haré lo que quieras, te lo demostraré  
Que soy completamente tuya_

Ella tenía una voz preciosa no lo podía negar y en la letra de la canción se daba cuenta de que a pesar de que ella no supiera que le sucedía lo conocía lo suficiente.

_Mi amor es real como el agua del mar es profundo  
Yo quiero que sientas la sinceridad de mis te amos  
Y quiero que te quedas a mi lado por una eternidad  
Probando las diez mil maneras que yo te puedo amar_

Sentía la mirada de Shaoran sobre ella, mas no por eso dejo de cantar. Ella había escuchado y bajado esa canción la semana pasada y se la paso cantándola todos los días cuando estaba sola, por qué le recordó lo celoso que podía ser su Shaoran como cuando un joven muy guapo se le acerco para pedir la dirección y el llego junto a ella y la tomo por la cintura como diciendo que era suya, y no se quejaba porque ella también era muy celosa con él y hacia lo mismo, solo que lo tomaba del brazo o lo abrazaba y aun así ella creía que el hombre más perfecto lo tenía ella, ni porque un súper modelo se le apareciera enfrente podría siquiera comparar a su Shaoran. Lo amaba con toda el alma.

_Sabes que soy tuya cariño mío  
Completamente tuya  
Te entrego mi alma, espíritu y ser  
Y si alguna vez lo dudas cariño mío  
Dímelo a la cara  
Y haré lo que quieras, te lo demostraré  
Que soy completamente tuya_

Con ese último párrafo de la canción se fue acercando a él mientras se recostaba nuevamente en su pecho y le decía. -Espero que te haya gustado la estuve practicando en la semana, pero no creí cantártela.- susurro lo ultimo con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras se acercaba a dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su novio. El cual parecía haber salido de su letargo con una deslumbrante sonrisa ¡Ella lo amaba! y decía ser tan suya como el le pertenecía. Se sentó y abrazo a su adorada y amada esperanza y lo único que lo hacía vivir, eso era ella para él su luz y esperanza, su vida y amor, su TODO.

Después de unos momentos en los que ambos se quedaron cayados el también saco su celular y decidió también dedicarle la canción especial que escribió para ella.

_Si supieras lo que siento cuando estas cerca de mí  
Cuando se juntan nuestros labios es un sueño sin dormir._

_Ya no existen más palabras que te puedan describir._

_Tú me haces volar, poder escapar, de la mano llevarte.  
Hasta el cielo llegar, la luna alcanzar y por siempre abrazarte.  
Tú me haces volar._

Ella mientras escuchaba mas la canción se ponía mas y mas feliz de lo que él pensaba sobre su amor, el de ambos, era hermoso se sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría en lagrimas pero no importaba ya que era lo que sentía al escuchar su grave y masculina voz cantarle solo para ella, ya que no sabía que el cantara y que lo hiciera para ella era súper especial.

_Princesa de mi reino, eres todo para mí.Razón de mis latidos, gracias por estar aquí._

_Y me muero por gritar, lo que yo siento por ti._

Después de cantar esta estrofa se levanto hasta estar de pie, para después ella hacer lo mismo mientas el ayudaba, ambos se sonreían y el seguia cantanda para ella.

_Tú me haces volar, poder escapar, de la mano llevarte._  
_Hasta el cielo llegar, la luna alcanzar y por siempre amarte._

_Tú me haces volar, poder escapar, de la mano llevarte.  
Hasta el cielo llegar, la luna alcanzar y por siempre abrazarte._

_Y te voy a amar hasta el final, nunca voy a dejarte.  
Yo vivo por ti, tú me haces feliz, yo solo quiero besarte.  
Tú me haces feliz._

Al terminar la canción le dijo viéndola a los ojos. –Siento haberte preocupado, pero es que si fui a tu casa, pero no sabía que pensar cuando llegue así que me regrese y se suponía que esperaría la hora para ir a recogerte y preguntarte, pero creo que me quede aletargado pensando puras tontería y machacando mi corazón sin razón- le contó apenado.

Se sonrojo un poco por la sonrisa de su novia al saber que se había puesto celoso como tantas otras veces solo que nunca se había puesto así. -Pero también creo que me afecto mas por lo especial que sería esta cita. Escribí esta canción para este día tan especial.- se arrodillo aun con la mirada extrañada de su novia, sacando algo de su bolsa oculta a las vista de ella. –Sakura eres la mujer de mi vida y aunque aun seamos algo jóvenes, quiero que te cases con migo, en un futuro, pero quiero que para todos seas solo mía, eres la luz y la esperanza de mi vida, sin ti no vivo, sería un cadáver andante con vida pero sin sentimientos, sé que puedo ser demasiado celoso, posesivo, serio y hasta gruñón pero que no puede vivir sin ti, por eso quiero saber si tu… ¿Quieres aceptar a este hombre que promete vivir solo para ti, por ti y junto a ti? ¿Quieres casarte con migo?-

Con lagrimas en los ojos y viéndolo directamente a sus hermosos ojos de chocolate que tanto amaba le contesto. –Solo si tu aceptas a esta mujer que a veces puede ser igual de posesiva y celosa como tú solo, y que es la más despistada, distraída y muy mala en matemáticas con la cual te darán horrendos dolores de cabeza por ser solo tan testaruda y terca como tu.- el se rio por la respuesta de su ahora prometida, ya que ella se había extendido su mano.

Se levanto y coloco el anillo en su lugar mientras se acercaba para besar a la mujer por la que daría su vida misma. Diciendo ambos al mismo tiempo:

-¡TE AMO!- Para finalizar con tierno beso, solo comparable con el primero que se dieron.

"Después de todo... mi cumpleaños es una fecha muy especial para mi".

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hi! Se que es inesperado, pero pense que mejor en lugar de romperme la cabeza con "_La Piedra_" (No queda como quiero U.U) puedo escribir algo para hoy y pensé en reeditar este fic.

Decidí no cambiar todo el fic, ya que a pesar de todo es de lo primero que he escrito, la trama es la misma, solo aclare ciertos puntos y los pensamientos que tenían ambos =D

¿Mejoro? Espero que si ;D

Gracias _inuki16dore_ por tu review, me puso muy feliz saber que te a gustado mi historia n.n al igual de quienes la pusieron favoritos =D

**_Las canciones son:_**

_*Gama:_** Tú me haces volar.**

_*Jennifer Peña:_** Tuya.**

Gracias por leer!

Hasta la próxima…

Bye ;D


End file.
